The last piece of the puzzle
by toriibby22
Summary: Rosalie was adopted by the Cullen's at3 taken away at4 now its 10yrs l8r. Emmett thinks there is no hope left. But when Alice is hired as her nanny and goes to the Cullen's house for the weekend. What will happen? Bella still human no nessie! cannon pair
1. Chapter 1

Em POV

*_Flashbacks* She was about 4 the last time I saw her. Short recently cut blonde hair. _

_She held her chocolate brown stuffed dog, Maggie she called it, to her chest. She wasn't sure what was happening… none of us had the heart to tell her. Her blue eyes were looking nowhere but the ground._

"_Rosalie, time to go!" the social worker snapped._

_She didn't move._

_Slowly she looked up at me with tear filled eyes."I don't wanna go! This is my f-f-family!" she sobbed._

_ Alice ran to hug her small shaking figure. Jasper kissed her cheek then went to try and calm Alice down. Edward bent to her level and held her hands "We will always have piano" then hugged her. _

_ Carlisle and Esme then gave her a necklace with a gold rose on it. They each gave her a hug._

_Last was me. I lifted her into my arms and hugged her without crushing her. She held onto me tightly. I could feel her tears through my shirt._

"_Don't make me weave Emmy… pwease?" she mumbled into my shoulder. I pulled her back far enough to look into her eyes. "We __**will**__ find you I promise." I sounded more convinced than I actually was._

_I love you Emmy she said as I put her down. She picked up the stuffed dog and left without one look back._

"_I love you to baby girl… I love you to." I whispered as I watched her get in the car. _

_ Once the car wasn't visible anymore I ran to my room before the dry sobs racked through my body. *end flash back*_

It's been almost 10 years since then and I haven't fulfilled my promise. We've had no luck what-so-ever. No visions from Alice and no scents. One question still goes through my mind- Does she remember us?

Here we go again new town, new people, and another chance.

{**So what do ya think? I'll post one more chap in Rosalie's POV but what do ya'll think of this part?**

**Thanks bunches! XOXO}**


	2. Gold eyes unique?

R POV

"Okay mom! Why in the world do I need a babysitter! I'm thirt-frickin-teen! Hear that? TEEN not Pre-teen or a baby! A real live teenager!" I yelled at my mother who apparently still thinks I'm a damned baby.

"Rosalie! I will be gone the next two days you will not stay alone here! I suggest you-"she started but I cut her off.

"You suggest I change my tone is that it? If I had a penny every time I have heard that I'd be as rich as Donald Trump!" I exclaimed waving my hands and pointing my finger.

"That's it! I will take you there in the morning even if I have to drag you there. Their names are Carlisle and Esme Cullen they have five children, three biological the rest are adopted like you. Now go to your room I don't want to hear another peep out of you tonight! Pack responsibly!" She yelled her finger pointed to the carpeted staircase.

"Well then maybe they will adopt me! It's better than being here!" I yelled looking right at her.

She jerked her hand in a motion as to say 'upstairs now'. I glared and retreated to the stairs. I need to make one more jab at her.

"Oh mother! PEEP! PEEP! PEEP!" I yelled stomping up the stairs. I smirked at her groan of frustration.

I slammed my door and went to pack. After that I put my HTC aria on its charger and put my bag by my door. I crawled into bed with a sigh and of course right when I'm about to be asleep I get a text from my best friend, Spencer. I've known her since I was adopted.

**Rosie! I'll miss you catching the red eye to NYC at midnight! I love you boo!**

** S.**

I frowned at the screen. It was only a week into summer and she was off to New York for a month. I have no summer plans; my mother will be gone most of the time witch mean I'll probably be with this family called the Cullens a lot. I typed a quick response:

**Awe Spence! Lucky you! Bring me something LOL jk (actually do). Don't worry about me and my no vacay summer ;) Love you to!**

** R.**

I placed my phone back on the night stand and immediately fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

"Up now Rosalie!" my mom yelled tuning on all lights possible then leaving

I groaned and swung my legs over the bed and threw on a pair of Nike shorts and a black Pink Floyd T-shirt with black uggs. I put my hair up in a ponytail. Hell I'm not dealing with make-up this morning! Its 5:30 in the morning this family is so not worth it.

I grabbed my charger and stuffed it in my bad then got my iPod from its charger and put it in my boot along with my phone. I made my way down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!" I yelled walking through the house when I heard a honk outside that almost made me pee myself.

I ran outside to the car and jumped in the backseat of out small Mercedes.

"Good morning to you also" my mom said backing out of the drive.

I just laid down in the back and went to sleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me. I glared at her as I opened my eyes and got out of the car, grabbed my bad, crossed my arms, and walked to the door with her. As I walked to the door I noticed how pretty the house was it was white with black shutters and was lit up as if it was a normal time to be awake.

A lady with caramel colored hair, pale skin, and wait… are her eyes gold! Yes they are wow, that's quite…unique? The man also had gold eyes and pale skin but he had blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She put her hand out for my mom and me to shake it "You must be Tracy Reed and you must be Rosalie Reed" she said smiling warmly.

I gave a small smile and shook her hand to be polite but, truth was I didn't even care I just wanted to sleep!

"Yes we are, now I'm so very sorry that I can't stay I have to get going my flight leaves soon. Rosalie, behave and no back talk! Understand?" She said her eyes going from graciousness to viciousness when she looked at me.

"Uh-huh bye mother" I said flatly waving my hand in her general direction.

"She's very charming isn't she?" you could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her mouth. She gave me a slight hug then walked back to the car.

I turned to see her backing away she gave me a small wave with a smile and then she was gone.

"Dear, why don't you come on inside and meet everyone?" Esme asked me as I turned back around.

"Everyone is up and ready to meet you." Her husband stated, speaking up for the first time.

"Sure" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Esme placed her hand on the small of my back and guided me through the door.

I looked around before meeting five pairs of gold eyes. For some unknown reason Carlisle and Esme seem strangely familiar. As I looked at each of their kids she started introductions.

"Children this is Rosalie Reed the one who will be staying with us for awhile." I bit down on my lip because as she stated this all eyes were on me.

"This is Jasper he was adopted by us a few years back" She pointed to a tallish muscled boy with honey blonde wavy hair.

"That's his girlfriend Alice, my biological daughter" A small pixie like girl with short spiky black hair waved to me "Oh my goodness! I'm so excited to have you! We can go shopping and do makeovers!" she exclaimed as I gave a small smile.

"That's Edward, my biological son and his girlfriend Bella, Jasper's younger sister" She pointed to a tall lanky boy with messy bronze hair with his arm around a girl with pretty brown hair.

"Oh and this is my other biological son. Emmett." She said gesturing towards a tall very muscled boy with short brownish black hair. He smiled at me when we made eye contact I returned it with a smile also.

"Nice to meet you all." I said softly.

I wasn't sure why but all of them seemed extremely familiar like I've known them from another time.

{Hey Bitches! I'm back and hopefully I will start updating more often Happy Turkey day peeps! Review please! Love ya'll}


End file.
